Call of the Creed
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: Vale. A city under the control of the Templars for a century. But hopefully that will soon change, thanks to a group of Assassins led by a newly-instigated Mentor. Can they save Vale from the Templars, or will they fail, as many did before them?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the AC crossover! I know I said I would only work on one story at a time , but I just had to write this! If I kept it any longer, it would have evaporated from my brain. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE CALL OF THE CREED**

 **CHAPTER 1- Prologue**

 _I reach the end of the trail. The air is still, and I am a hunter. The hunt has led me to the forgotten edges of this world. Seasons have passed, drawing me deeper into the darkness, where I have found the truth. That my redemption is found in ashes, that I must burn away the past to set things right._

The Assassin lowered his hood as he walked towards his victim, who was trying to staunch the flow of blood from the hole in his shoulder. Looking down, the Assassin saw the red cross necklace that confirmed his suspicions. Reaching to his waist, he grabbed his sword before transforming it into its rifle configuration and pointing it at the victim's head.

 _Once a Templar, now their pursuer, I must destroy those who I once called brother. The air is still, and I am a hunter._

The resulting BANG echoed throughout the valley.

* * *

 **5 years earlier...**

"C'mon Ryan! You must learn to move as your opponent does. Anticipate the next attack, and block it. If they dodge, keep up the offensive. As soon as you see an opening, go for it!"Adam said as Ryan was put to the floor, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, by Adam's elder brother Jamie, who hadn't spoke a word since Ryan had asked for a sparring partner.

Grunting in frustration, Ryan pushed himself into a sitting position, looked at his friend, and brother-in-arms, and said, "Well, just because the great Robertson trio graduated to Master Assassins before the rest of us, doesn't mean that we all can be as good!", wiping his brow with a towel that Jamie had thrown his way. "We didn't graduate to the rank of Master by getting the easy treatment, and so, since you're on our team, neither will you. Now on your feet!"Adam said, stepping on to the ring and pulling Ryan to his feet before turning to his brother. "Never the less, congratulations are once again in order, Jamie. You are certainly a sight to behold in the ring. Now, I believe that you owe me a fight after beating Ryan. Sound good?"he said, Jamie nodding before stepping back to the middle of the ring.

"Prepare yourself for an ass whooping, little brother!"Jamie sneered, confident in his years of experience over his brother. This simply caused Adam to smile and say, "Overconfidence will get you killed, brother. Surely you must remember this", causing his brother's smile to falter. Adam then noticed that the clock behind his brother was reading 11:35, meaning that they had 25 minutes before their team's briefing with the Mentor. "Well, best make this quick"he thought to himself, as he ran towards his brother. After a few seconds, and a few crunches of bone meeting bone, Jamie lay flat on the ground, as Adam stood triumphantly above him. "Told you", was the snide remark he let out, offering a hand to his brother. After pulling him to his feet, Adam said to Jamie, "Right, go and get yourself cleaned up. I seem to have reopened an old injury of yours. Kayleigh will see to it. I'll let the Mentor know where you are." Jamie simply nodded, and headed towards the medical bay. Kayleigh, their team nurse and good friend, followed him not long after.

"Adam, shouldn't we be heading to the briefing?"the voice of his sister Libby piped up, drawing Adam's attention. "Oh, shit! Right, let's go!"he said, hurrying out the door. A couple of minutes later, they were outside their Mentor's quarters. They saw that the rest of their team: Ryan Clougherty, Shannon McCafferty and Cameron Goldie, were already present. "Who's turn is it?" Adam asked, his team glaring straight at him, causing him to hang his head in shame. "Alright then, here we go", he said, raising his hand and knocking on the door.

"Enter!"

* * *

No matter how many times they entered the chamber, they never ceased to be both amazed by the amount of knowledge held in this room, and scared by the man who it all belonged to. Their Mentor, a man who led their branch of the Assassin Brotherhood, was certainly no pushover, but people could tell that he was growing progressively weaker due to age. This didn't take away from his many contributions to the Brotherhood, but some people, and some Assassins, looked at him as a laughing stock. Adam, Jamie and Libby certainly didn't think so; the three of them were saved from a life of hardships by the Mentor & trained to be Assassins, and they thanked the Mentor for giving them what they believed to be their "Calling in life."

* * *

"Reporting, Mentor! Forgive them, but Jamie and Kayleigh will be later than usual, due to me reopening an old wound of Jamie's, and Kayleigh taking a look at it. So, anyways, you asked to see us?"Adam said, the Mentor nodding in confirmation. "That I did, lad. I hoped to talk to your whole team, but..."the Mentor started, before the door behind Adam opened and in walked Jamie and Kayleigh. "Apologies, Mentor. We thought the injury was more serious than it is in reality." Jamie stated, the Mentor nodding. "Ok, now I can get to the main reason for asking you here." Cameron, who always was a little hot-headed, piped up, "I take it you have another mission for us?", causing everyone present to be surprised at his bluntness, but the Mentor simply smiled.

"Aye, lad, you'd be right in saying that. Now, I know that you work well as a team, but I have to get this out of the way. Adam, step forward."the Mentor said, Adam doing as asked, before continuing. "Of the Brothers and Sisters standing beside you, who would you say would be the best to lead?"he asked, Adam turning to look at his team, before quickly making his decision. Turning back to the Mentor, he said, "I would say Jamie, Mentor, given his years of experience, as well as his leadership skills. I have counted a number of times where Jamie has had to lead the team due to me being handicapped in some way. I can think of no one better suited to the role", Jamie smiling at his statement.

The Mentor nodded, before asking, "If I was to make Kayleigh here the leader, would you follow her?" Adam simply nodded, but also said, "While she wouldn't be my first choice for a leader, if you believed her to be perfect for the position, I would follow her." At this, there was a faint smile on the Mentor's face. "That's what I thought."he stated, before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small round disc. "Catch!"He said, tossing it to Adam, who simply caught it one-handed. Looking at it, he saw the disc had the unmistakable sign of the Assassin Brotherhood on it. Looking back to the Mentor in confusion, he asked, "What does this mean, Mentor?", the man in question laughing slightly.

"The time of referring to me as "Mentor" is over. You are Mentor now, Adam. The Mentor, of the Valesian Assassins..."

* * *

 **A/N: And I bet the lot of you saw that ending coming! Given Adam's position in RoTA, I felt he would be the best candidate for Mentor. So let's see how their team copes with liberating Vale in the later chapters. Until next time!**


	2. Vale

**A/N: And here we go! The entry into Vale! Be warned, for there be a hefty exposition dump in this chapter. If you're not into that, this isn't the fic for you. Anyway, please, read on!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2- Vale**

"Vale? Sir, are you sure that's wise? The city has been the domain of the Templars for the past hundred years or so. There are no Assassins in Vale anymore, due to the Purge that occurred a century ago."Adam said, the Mentor holding up a hand to silence him. "Yes, while the Templars do control Vale, and there are no more Assassins in Vale, I want you to change that. You all are being permanently relocated to Vale, and you are to build up a new Assassin Brotherhood there. I already have a list of candidates that have expressed interest in joining with our cause."he said, causing Adam to nod his head. "Pack your things. Your airship leaves at dawn."he said, Adam's team realising they had been dismissed.

When they were outside the quarters of the Mentor, the team turned to their new Mentor and started offering their congratulations. "Thanks guys, but right now, I think that we should get our belongings in order."he said, his team nodding, before splitting up and heading to their respective rooms. Entering his, Adam started to immediately pack everything up. It didn't take long, Adam not possessing a lot of belongings, due to him being focused on nothing more than his duty as an Assassin, and not putting time aside for a personal life. He and his team had been taught that emotional attachments to anyone, friends or family, would compromise the Brotherhood, which would break the third tenent of their Creed, the rules the Assassins lived by. Having nothing else to do, Adam sat down, set his alarm for the morning and fell asleep.

 **The next morning...**

Adam woke up before his alarm, and turned it off so it wouldn't disturb anyone else living in his corridor. Donning his Assassin's robes once more, he grabbed his bag and headed down to the airfield, where their ship would be waiting to take them to Vale. Opening his door, he nearly walked straight into Ryan, who was currently struggling with his bag. "You know, Ryan, I have told you it would be a good idea to ditch some of your stuff. It weighs you down."Adam said, Ryan simply laughing in response. "You think? Yeah, maybe I do need to cut down on my belongings."he said, before Adam slung his bag over his shoulder and helped Ryan get his bag down the stairs. "Alright, I'll see you at the airstrip."Ryan said, hurrying off to the place in question. Adam simply smiled before following.

A few minutes later, he was arriving in front of the Bullhead ship that would take them to Vale. He saw that, like him, his team were carrying very little, other than a couple of bags. "Oh, look! The great and powerful Mentor approaches!" Cameron said jokingly, causing the team to laugh, and Adam to clap him round the side of the head. "And yet, I can still put your sorry ass on the ground!"Adam replied, laughing. That shut Cameron up. "Right, we should get our stuff on this ship, don't you agree?"Adam asked, his team nodding before they started to pack their stuff onto the plane. After that, and making sure that everything and everyone was present, they stepped onto the plane to get comfortable for the day long trip to Vale.

* * *

Just as Adam was about to step onto the plane, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw the Mentor. "I want to wish you good luck, Adam. You'll need it where you lot are going. Now, other Mentors would tell you this is a suicide mission, but I've seen you fight, and I've seen you in worse missions than this. If anyone could do it, you and your team can."the Mentor said, before handing Adam a file. "These are the candidates who have expressed an interest in joining the Assassins. Seek them out. They can help you. I expect a report on your progress at the next convening of the Mentors. Good luck."he said, clapping Adam on the shoulder. "Thank you Mentor. We've never told you this, but you are the father me, Jamie and Libby never had. You gave us a purpose in life, and for that, we thank you."Adam said, the Mentor holding his arm out in response. "Insieme per la vittoria!"the Mentor said, Adam grasping his arm and replying, "Insieme!" With that, he released the Mentor's arm, and entered the plane.

Inside the plane, he found that it was decorated like a living room, with chairs and desks secured to the ground. Adam saw that the couch that was placed at the far corner had already been taken by Jamie, Cameron and Ryan, whereas the couch at the other end had been taken by the girls, Shannon, Kayleigh and Libby. Sitting himself down in one of the remaining chairs, Adam said nothing to interrupt his teammate's on going conversations, so he decided to check out the file the Mentor had given him. Quickly looking over it, he found the profiles of students that made up teams at Vale's famous Beacon Academy. Adam had heard of the place, apparently it was a training facility for warriors, with graduates being some of the most dangerous opponents a person could face. Adam had heard stories of people being absolutely humiliated in a one on one fight against a graduated Beacon student. He hoped that he would never have to see if those stories were true.

* * *

"So, who are we supposed to round up, Adam?" Kayleigh asked, noticing what Adam was doing. Adam looked up from the file and said, "These people are students at Beacon Academy.", causing the rest of the team to gasp, as they too had heard the stories about Beacon. "There are four teams that we need to contact: Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY & SSSN. There are also two single students that have expressed an interest in joining: Rachel Kirkwood and Penny Polendina. Now, the two single students share a room, so they should be easy to contact, but the teams are made up of 4 students each. That will make it hard to establish contact, as 3 of the four teams have Faunus teammates. They could hear us coming a mile away."he said, his teammates nodding.

Cameron decided to speak up. "Let me get this straight. We're talking about infiltrating Beacon Academy, just to contact a bunch of students? Am I the only one who sees the flaw of if we get caught, which we will, we will be handed over to the Templars, and executed?"he said, Adam looking straight at him, and calmly replying, "Yes Cameron, I have thought of that, but what other choice do we have? It's not as if we can enrol 4 of us at the school, we're all too old. The only one who could pass for a first year, which the targets are, is Libby. And I don't want her in there without backup.", nodding towards his sister, who smiled, happy that her brother was looking out for her.

"Alright, so when we land, do we instantly go for the infiltration, or do we get a feel for the land first?", Shannon asked, Adam quickly answering with, "We'll get a lay of the land first, then we'll focus on recruitment." This caused the gathered Assassins, besides from Jamie and Cameron, to nod in agreement. Noticing that his teammates were staying silent, he asked, "There a problem, you two?" This caused Jamie to state, "We should be focusing on eliminating the Templars in Vale. We won't be able to make much difference with them holding sway over the legal and criminal worlds. I mean, the streets themselves are filled with Templar gang members, and the police do nothing to stop them. How are we supposed to hide in plain sight, if we are in danger of being exposed every second?" Adam simply turned to Cameron and asked, "And you agree with Jamie?", to which Cameron nodded. "Alright, well, I have an idea which I think you two would like."Adam said, to which Jamie and Cameron sat up straighter. "If I allow you two to run a gang, allied with the Assassins, but controlled by you, would you be able to start undermining the Templars and take back Vale, district by district?"he asked, Jamie and Cameron looking at each other, before turning back to him and nodding. "Very well, I give you leave to do that. Be warned though, I take no responsibility for this gang. If it goes belly up, that's on you."Adam stated, both of them nodding in approval. With that, they both headed to a desk at a far corner and started to draw up plans for the gang.

"Right, well, I suppose I'll go and check how long we have left before we touch down, unless anyone has anything else to add?"Adam said, no one replying. "Alright, back in a minute." With that, he entered the cockpit, and asked the pilot, "How long before we arrive?" After the pilot had answered "Five hours with good weather", Adam thanked him and headed back to his team. He found them playing a game of Scrabble when he entered. After letting his team know how long was left, he was invited to join in. After thinking for a moment, he thought to himself, "Fuck it!", and agreed.

* * *

After losing remarkably to his team many times, along with an incident in which Libby put down the word "Aglet", which, when looked up, was revealed to be a metal or plastic tubing that covered the end of a shoelace, and caused the team to burst out laughing as they questioned the validity of the word, they touched down in Vale. As the Scrabble board was put away, Adam saw Jamie and Cameron hurriedly packing many sheafs of paper into their bags. He thought about asking about them, but he remembered that he wasn't responsible for the workings of the gang, so he forgot about it. Before any of his team disembarked, he held up a hand to stop them. "Our robes are too conspicuous out here. We need to go casual."he said, pulling a pair of black velcro trainers, dark blue tracksuit bottoms, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie and a black quilted jacket out of his bag. "Be back in a minute", he said, disappearing into the ship's toilet. He reappeared not a minute later, dressed in his new getup, his sword hidden under his long jacket. He saw that his team had already gotten changed, as well as hidden their own weapons. Alright, now we can go!"He said, pressing a button on the wall of the ship, which lowered a ramp for them to walk down. Picking up their bags, they started to walk into their new home city.

* * *

As they exited from their ship and left the dock it was parked at, a man dressed in casual clothes came up, quickly looked at each them, and said, "Mentor Robertson, I presume?"he said, holding a hand out to Adam, who shook it. "Pleasure to meet you. I am an ally of your cause. My real name doesn't matter, you will know me as the Courier. I have been showing previous Assassins from all over the world around this city. All of them have failed to take Vale back from the Templars. But I've heard that you are not here with that goal in mind..."he said, before Adam held up a hand to stop him. "We aren't but my brother over there, along with the boy beside him, are planning on starting a gang to achieve that goal. The rest of us are to work on rebuilding the Brotherhood. So, shall we continue?"he asked, motioning towards the city, with the Courier nodding his head, and the team following him into Vale.

* * *

After being shown around a few buildings, such as the Academy, a bar, library and gym, Adam and his team were directed towards a train that was stored in the nearby station. "This is yours"the Courier said when asked about it. "The train is legally purchased, so no one will question it's existence. It's also shown as a cargo train on the outside, but in reality, only the outside looks like that. The inside is the homely part."he said, pointing out the bar, bedrooms and training rings. There was even a mobile office. "I suppose you'll have a lot of paperwork, due to being Mentor, wouldn't you agree?"the Courier said to Adam, who smiled, before nodding."I suppose I will. Well, is this the end of the tour?"he said, the Courier nodding. "Yes, it is. This was the last job the Assassins payed me for. I'm a free agent now."he said, the assembled Assassins nodding. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. The Templars will never find out you're here."he continued, before there was an explosion heard outside.

"What the hell was that?"Adam asked, before coming to a realisation, and turning back to the Courier. "You set us up, you son of a bitch!"He roared, the Courier backing away in fear. "They payed better than the Assassins", he said, drawing a dagger from his belt and trying to attack Adam. Luckily Adam grabbed his dagger, and then stabbed it through the Courier's lower jaw. He was dead before he hit the floor. Turning to his team, Adam said, "Get out there and defend this place! I'll see if I can get this train started!" Nodding, his team left to defend their hideout. Crouching down, Adam rifled through the Courier's pockets, finding a bag of gold, but nothing else. "Dammit! Rest in peace, you bastard!"he said, before standing up and heading to the front of the train. Once there, he found that the mechanism that would prevent the train from moving was altered, making the train permanently immobile. "This piece of shit is useless!"Adam roared, kicking the control panel, causing a small box to fall off and start beeping. Looking at it, he saw that there was a timer of five minutes. Picking it up, he ran back towards where he told his team to go, a plan already forming in his head.

When Adam reached the battlefield, he saw that the air was thick with pistol smoke. Looking carefully, keeping his head down, he saw the shadows of at least ten opponents. "Easy work, if this plan goes well."he thought to himself. Looking back down to the box, he saw he had little under 10 seconds left. Waiting until it turned to 5 seconds, he stood up and threw the box with all of his strength. It went where it was supposed to, even clobbering a thug in the head, sending him to the ground. Stopping their onslaught of bullets before realising what had happened, the thugs started to turn to run, before the explosion sent half of them to an early grave, with the other half being annihilated by the Assassins seizing the opportunity, running over and unleashing their blades on them. After the carnage had died down, Adam addressed his team. "Everyone OK?"he asked, every member of his team nodding. "Alright, we'll need to run. If the police find us here, we're fucked. Any ideas?"Adam asked, Ryan piping up, "We could go to the bar that the Courier mentioned." Nodding in agreement, as well as acknowledging the idea, the 7 of them started to head off towards the bar, which was named "Bertha's Wineyard". After entering, the Assassins could tell this was a place where the lowlifes hung out, due to the number of men wearing the same outfits as those who attacked them at the train yard.

Finding themselves a table, Kayleigh stated, "Well, this is just great. We've got no HQ, the only other person we've talked to has stabbed us in the back and tried to kill us, and we have little to no hope in hell of surviving this assignment. Anything I've missed?", the others shaking their heads as a woman came to take their drink orders. "I think the most worrying thing right now, is the fact that the two people by the door haven't stopped watching us since we came in."Libby stated, Adam looking at the place she designated, before noticing that she was right, the two men standing by the door had their eyes on their group. As he was about to get the team up and out the door, the two decided to move towards them. Playing the act of a pair of drunken men, they stopped at Libby, who simply looked at them with as much distaste as possible, which given her family, as a lot. "Well, how are you doing darling?"one of the men said, Adam simply scoffing and looking back at his drink. "Something amusing, asshole?"The other man said to Adam, who simply kept drinking, before looking back at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? I thought you were talking to your friend over there."he said in a mocking tone, causing his team to laugh, and the men to get faces darker than thunder.

"You'll regret that, you little shit!"the first man said, before there was a blur of motion, and he was on the ground a second later, with Jamie standing over him. There was suddenly a deathly silence in the pub, before the second man lunged at Adam, who simply stayed where he was, allowing the man to tackle him. Or at least, that's what would have happened if he was facing a man with any skill at fighting. All that resulted was the man caused him to be sent back a few feet, then Adam responded with a swift knee to the stomach, as well as an elbow to the spine, before he threw his opponent over a railing, sending him into another table, scattering the unlucky patron's drinks.

Deciding to deal with the man personally, he directed his team to defend against the backup the two thugs were receiving. As they left to follow their orders, Adam vaulted the barrier he threw his opponent over earlier, and walked over to the bar, dropping the bag of coins he looted from the Courier earlier. "For the damages"he stated. The barmaid simply looked at him in confusion, asking, "What damages?" At that moment, Adam's opponent had gotten back to his feet and renewed his attack, Adam simply driving his elbow back into the man's chest, then turning around and chokeslamming him into a nearby table, shattering it. Turning back to the barmaid, Adam simply breathed, "Those damages", before rushing to help his team. A few minutes later, all their opponents were on the ground in pain or were unconscious.

* * *

Adam decided to hurry along a goal of theirs, clapping Jamie and Cameron on the shoulders, stating, "I think we may have just found your first gang members. Offer them a place. Be honest with them.", before pushing them forward. Leaving those two to their own business, he turned to the barmaid, who was still looking at the bag of money in shock. "You know how much is in there, friend?"she asked, Adam shaking his head. "Not a clue."he said, the woman looking shocked. "Well, I'll tell you. There's enough in there to not only allow me to sell this bar to you, but also enough to buy the entire plot of land this pub rests on!"she said, Adam looking shocked. Deciding to try his luck, he cleared his throat and asked, "Would you be willing to work for us?" The woman simply smiled, and nodded, before holding her hand out for Adam to shake, which he did. "You have a deal, Mister...?"she rounded off, Adam quickly saying in reply, "Robertson. Adam Robertson."

* * *

After showing them around their new property, which consisted of enough bedrooms, both upstairs and downstairs, for the whole of their team, as well as the potential recruits from Beacon, the barmaid and the group returned to the main pub, which was emptied after the fight and the men who attacked Adam's group that rejected the offer of joining the gang were disposed of. They were just about done there, but there was still a few things Adam had to know. Turning to the barmaid, he asked her:"Name?", to which she replied, "Angela McPrice", "Would you ever sell us out?", to which she shook her head, and stated, "I've seen the damage you can do. I'm staying on your good side.", as well as "Sympathy for the people who run this city?", which caused her to reply, "Two timing bastards, the lot of them!" Satisfied with the answers, Adam let her get back to her job, before turning to his team, and stating, "Seems we just got a HQ!", the team clapping their Mentor on the back. "Alright, now what?"Cameron asked, Adam smiling in reply.

"Now, we find people to bolster our ranks. Who's ready to go back to school?"

Little did he know, the fight the group took part in had been witnessed by a certain blonde haired, lilac-eyed girl, who had simply made her escape as the fight ended...

* * *

 **AA/N: And there we go! Our little crew of Assassins now has a base in Vale, and they've demonstrated their prowess in combat. But will these skills help against the Templars? We'll have to wait and see! Last things. The train and gang that were introduced are intentional nods to Syndicate, but I didn't want to make this story a clone of the game, so they are pushed to the side. The gang will be featured, but not developed, and the train was a one time thing. So that's cleared up, see you next time, folks! Madman out!**


	3. Bulge in the Ranks

**A/N: And welcome back to the AC crossover! This chapter will be showing what role the potential recruits will play in the Brotherhood, if they join that is.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3-Bulge in the Ranks**

"Right, so run me through the plan one more time."Ryan said to Adam, who groaned in exasperation, as he, Ryan, Kayleigh, Shannon & Libby were standing at the bottom of the cliff Beacon Academy was situated on. They had spent the past few weeks slowly but surely building a foothold in the city, not enough to draw major attention, but significant enough for their cause. Now they were planning the second part of their grand plan: the recruiting of the students their Mentor had picked out. Turning to his subordinate, Adam said, "We go in, we drop off the letters, which they'll find in the morning, then we meet them at the designated spot, and we'll introduce them to the Brotherhood. If they decide that they want no part in it, we let them go. But we'll worry about that later. First, we need to get those letters to their respective rooms.", the team nodding, before pocketing their respective letters. Adam was heading for Team RWBY's dorm, Ryan for SSSN, Kayleigh for CFVY, Shannon for JNPR, and Libby had the two single students.

"Alright, we've got a few hours to pull this off, so let's get started. See you back here! And remember, if you get caught, drop a smoke bomb and get out! We don't need the whole Academy waking up! And no killing!"Adam said, straightening up, pulling up his hood and looking around at his team, who were following his lead. With that, they started to climb the cliff, using nothing but their bare hands to cling on. After a few minutes, all of them were at the top, and just a short walk away from the school. "Alright, let's go! Regroup back at the bar if things go south! Good luck!"Adam said, his team nodding, before they all crouched down, then rolled sideways into the undergrowth, and disappeared.

* * *

After moving through the grass as silently as a snake, and encountering no patrolling teachers, Adam reached the spot where he knew Team RWBY's dorm was, from the plans he had spent weeks poring over. Taking a deep breath, he started to plot a route up to the dorm window, before starting his ascent. It took a while, but he found that the window was left ajar slightly, to his slight joy. "Doesn't mean that the whole mission will be a walk in the park."Adam said to himself, testing the window, and was even more delighted to find it didn't squeak or creak, enabling him to slide into the room quietly. Noticing that there was a dresser underneath the window, Adam carefully placed his foot on top of it, making sure to disturb nothing on it. Placing his other foot on the wooden frame of one of the beds, which Adam noticed contained a sleeping black-haired girl wearing a bow, he lowered himself to the floor, landing without making a sound. Looking around, he saw that the dorm had been rearranged to fit two crudely made sets of bunk beds, with the black haired girl and a blonde haired girl in one, and a white haired girl and a girl with black hair and red highlights in the other.

Stepping quietly over to a rocking chair that sat in the corner, Adam pulled out the letter addressed to the team and placed it on the chair. As he turned to leave, he placed his foot on a certain floorboard, and it squeaked, ever so slightly, but it was enough to cause the blonde girl to turn over. Adam breathed silently, before he saw that the girl hadn't woken up. Continuing his journey back across the room, he carelessly stepped on another loose floorboard, right next to the bow-wearing girl's bed, and although it's squeak was practically non-existent, she heard it, and her eyes flew open, staring straight at Adam. They looked at each other for a second, before Adam saw her mouth shape into a position to scream, so he decided to not allow that.

Quicker than the girl thought, Adam was on her in an instant, clasping his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming, before flicking his wrist to activate his Brotherhood's signature weapon, the Hidden Blade, and holding it to her throat, causing her to stiffen. Leaning down, he whispered in the girl's ear, "I'll take it you know this weapon, and the type of people who wield it?", receiving a quick nod of the head. "Good, so you know who I am. Now, I know your team has expressed interest in joining us, so, to show I'm a friendly, I'm going to remove my hand. Scream, and I will take your tongue. Got that?"he asked, the girl nodding again. With that, he removed his hand, as well as his blade, and thankfully, she did not scream. "Who are you?"she asked, Adam simply saying, "The Mentor of the Valesian Assassins, that's all you need to know for now. You?", while sheathing his Hidden Blade, to which she replied, "Blake. Blake Belladonna." That caused Adam to smile and nod. "I'm not surprised that you heard me now, given the cat ears.", he stated, pointing at the bow Blake was wearing. In the file his Mentor had given him, Blake Belladona had been listed as a cat Faunus, but she chose to hide her ears under a bow to prevent being discriminated against.

* * *

"Anyways, I've done my job, now I'll be taking my leave. Do not tell anyone you saw me tonight, or there will be repercussions. Understand?"Adam asked, before Blake nodded and he slid off her bed. "There's a letter on the chair over there."he stated, pointing over his shoulder to the chair in question. "Read it to your team in the morning, and do as it tells you. Believe me, I'll know if you don't."he continued, stepping up onto the window frame before turning back to Blake. "I'll see you around, Blake." He said, before spreading his arms and leaping out the window. Rushing over, Blake saw there was no sign of him on the ground below. At that moment, the white haired girl in the bunk opposite hers woke up. "Something the matter, Blake?"she asked, Blake simply smiling and saying, "No, nothing's wrong, Weiss. You get back to sleep. Just going to shut the window.", doing that exact thing before climbing back into her bunk. It didn't take long for the two girls to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"You think this will work? I mean, what's to stop them from ratting us out?"Ryan asked Adam the next day. They had arranged for the students to meet them at an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district of the city. In the letters he had written to the students, he had given them various times to arrive, so as to drive off suspicions of multiple students leaving the school, all heading for the same destination. "I have every faith that they won't rat on us, given the fact that the girl I encountered last night was very cooperative. That, and they seemed to almost beg to join. But, I understand your trepidation. There is absolutely no way we can stop them from doing so."he said to his brother in arms. "Actually, the first group should be arriving right about..." he started, before there was a knock on the door. "Now." Signalling Ryan to open it, the boy in question put his hand on the doorknob, asking "Password?", which was met with a reply of, "We work in the dark, to serve the light." Looking to his Mentor, who nodded, Ryan pulled the door open. "Alright, in, quickly."he said, ushering the first students across the threshold.

* * *

Looking up from his desk, Adam saw a group consisting of a red haired Amazon woman with a sword and shield, a girl with ginger hair wielding a grenade launcher, a blonde haired boy who also had a sword and shield, and a boy in green who kept his weapons concealed. Looking back down at the file in front of him, Adam smiled before addressing the new arrivals. "Team JNPR?"he asked, the newcomers nodding. "Thank you for coming. I suppose that this is fairly strange for you. Well, allow me to put your questions to rest. We are Assassins, the group that safeguards mankind's evolution, and also the organisation that you have expressed joining. Today, you will introduced to the world we live in, and at the end of it, if you decide against joining us, we will let you go back to your lives, no harm done. But, before that, you should know, if you do join us, you will be making more of a difference in the world than any normal student of Beacon. I hope you, and the rest of your friends, will join us."Adam said, each of the potential recruits nodding.

* * *

Noticing that the door had been knocked again, Adam directed Team JNPR to a set of chairs at the far end of the room, before he beckoned for Ryan to allow the next 4 students in, which were revealed to be a girl with rabbit ears carrying a box, a giant samurai with an sword equal his height, a boy who had twin armblades and was covered head to toe in red, and a girl who carried a handbag, but her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. "Ah, you must be Team CFVY, thank you for coming. Now, I've got a feeling you already know the gist of what you're doing here, so I'll keep it brief. You have expressed interest in joining the Assassins, people who protect the free will and evolution of the world. Know that by joining us, you will make a larger difference than being a Huntsman would allow you."Adam said, directing CFVY to chairs next to JNPR. Looking out of a window, he thought to himself, "Alright, just a few more teams, then we can get to work. Watch out, Templars. There's an Assassin Storm coming for you."

* * *

 **At that moment, on the other side of Vale...**

The gathered men around the table stood in shadow, as the hopeful new recruit stepped up and placed his sword on the table. The leader of the men in shadow asked, "Do you swear to uphold the principles of our Order, and all that for which we stand?", to which the recruit nodded, saying, "I do." Stepping around the table, the leader asked, "To never share our secrets, nor divulge the true nature of our work?", which was again met with, "I do." Finally, after stepping in front of the recruit, the leader asked, "And to do so, until death, whatever the cost?", which the recruit hesitated for a moment, before holding his head up and stating, "I do." The leader, satisfied, reached in to his pocket, saying, "Then we welcome you into our fold, Brother", before withdrawing a ring with a red cross on it, and placing it onto the recruit's finger. "You are now a Templar."the leader said, stepping back and stating, "By the Father of Understanding's light, let our work now begin!" The gathered Templars placed their hands on their hearts, saying, "May the Father of Understanding guide us!", welcoming their new member.

* * *

 **Back at the warehouse...**

After greeting the remaining teams, Adam and the rest of his Assassins were standing in front of their new recruits. Stepping forward, Adam stated"Alright, so you all know why you're here, so I'm going to make this quick. Just know this. A normal Huntsman or Huntress protects the innocent, and so do we. But the Huntsmen Academies across the planet only train people to protect innocent people in one general area. Now, the Assassins on the other hand, our goal is a little bit more, expansive. Our aim is to protect the whole planet. Now, who here values their free will? The right to choose for themselves?", asking the question he already knew the answer to, as every person present raised their hands. "Good. Now, there are those that would take that freedom from you, and they are our enemies. The Templars. They want to control the planet by having every single aspect of society under their control. And before you start calling them terrorists, remember this. They actually share the same goal with us, peace. The only difference between the two being how we choose to achieve it."he rounded off, the student's faces conveying a emotion Adam had not seen in years: doubt. Noticing that one of the students had raised their hands, Adam heard Kayleigh state, "Step forward!" Turning to the student in question, who he recognised as Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, Adam gestured for her to speak. "You're not one of those cults that forbid relationships with people,are you?"she asked, Adam being caught off guard. Hesitating for a moment, Adam said, "We've been trained to believe emotions compromise the Brotherhood, but I will not be enforcing it here. If you want to be in a relationship with someone, you can. But if those feelings cloud your judgement, then we'll be having words. Got it?", Ruby nodding before taking her place again.

"Right, now we know some of you may not be cut out for the traditional work of the Assassins, so we'll provide you with a way to benefit our cause without getting your hands dirty much. My brother and his friend here..."Adam said, indicating Jamie and Cameron, who nodded, "Are in control of a gang that is working to free Vale from Templar rule. If you'd prefer to work with them, step towards them."he finished, resulting in a few seconds of silence, before Team SSSN stepped towards the gang leaders. "That'll be our job!"the leader, Sun Wukong, said. "Very well. Jamie, Cameron. Let then know their roles, will you?"Adam said, as the two Assassins led the new recruits to a far corner of the warehouse to discuss their plans. "Now, as for the rest of you..."Adam said, turning back to the remaining students. "...I'm guessing that you're wanting even more reasons why we're recruiting you lot of all people, right?"he asked, most of the students nodding. "Well, the answer is simple. Beacon, your school, is under the thumb of the Templars, and as much as I hate putting Assassins in danger, we need eyes and ears inside Beacon, so we can learn their plans."he continued, the students suddenly looking shocked at the prospect of being lied to by their very own teachers. "I thought that would be your reaction..."Adam said, before he cleared his throat.

"We can't let you know any more of the truth unless you join us. So, I know this is sudden, but are you willing to join us, and protect the free will and evolution of humanity? If so, step forward."Adam finished, before there was a few seconds of silence, before a small shuffling noise indicated movement, which was revealed to be Ruby Rose stepping forward. "I'm in."was all she said, before the rest of her fellow students moved to join her. "As are we!"they all stated. This caused a small smile to appear on the faces of all the Master Assassins, before Adam spoke again. "Then it gives me great pleasure to say that I, Adam Robertson, welcome you all, students of Beacon Academy, to the Valesian brotherhood of the Assassins."he said, as his teammates stepped forward to welcome the new members...

* * *

 **A/N: And the Brotherhood grows ever larger! This story doesn't have as much thought put into it compared to RoTA, but it still has some in there. Anyways, I've gotta dash. Madman out!**


End file.
